SasuSaku Month 2015
by TrishaUchiha2413
Summary: A collection of stories written for SasuSaku month [July 2015]
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone, how have you been?_**

 ** _The final Naruto Gaiden chapter was amazing but I really wanted a kiss! Hopefully Kishimoto will add that into the Boruto movie. *fingers crossed*_**

 ** _I'm back again for SasuSaku month 2015!_**

 ** _I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 1 - Matchmaker**

Ino shook her head at Sakura as they conversed over their lunch in the hospital cafeteria. "That is such a cliché excuse."

She swallowed her bite of tonkatsu before replying. "How so? Haven't you been working the same shift as I for the past two weeks?"

Ino pointed her chopsticks at the pink-haired kunochi. "That's not a valid excuse, Sakura, and you know it."

"I don't need you to run my life for me and besides," She answered, popping a bright, red cherry tomato into her mouth. "I am quite content with it, Ino."

"I know you're pining for Sasuke, all of Konoha sees it but if you don't move on you will never find a man."

Sakura nearly choked on her water. How could her parents and Ino say the same thing word for word? "What? I'm over Sasuke. I know he won't come back to Konoha. There's nothing left for him here."

"Then will you go on the blind date?" Ino upturned her lips and made her eyes wider than usual.

She hesitated and knew that Ino would do this again and again. "If I agree this time will you let me be?"

"Of course Sakura." She nodded and clasped her hands together.

"Fine." She sighed, knowing that Ino wasn't going to let her live in peace. With that Ino squealed in delight.

* * *

A week later as promised, Sakura waited at a small café, not far from the hospital, for her blind date.

She was told the man's name was Hiroshi Yamataka, a Chunin ninja, which would sometimes be sent on missions. For Ino this was a plus, as her logic was that Sakura would never be lonely. She scoffed at that, did Ino forget that they work long and late shifts? Hiroshi would be the one getting lonely and neglected instead.

Her ears picked up footsteps coming towards her and Sakura looked up to see the man that was her blind date. He had slightly disheveled short chestnut hair with baby blue eyes. His height was around six feet and well built but still on the skinny side.

He curved his lips into a smile and sat down in the seat in front of her. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Not at all. I had only arrived myself." She answered earning a glance from Hiroshi as he looked at her clothes.

"Oh, I apologize for my work attire. I currently work night shifts at the hospital so I am afraid I cannot change into something more appropriate." Sakura said earning a smile from him.

"It's not a problem, I was surprised that you still work at the hospital full time because I heard that you are sent on missions for the ANBU."

She nodded. "I do get assigned missions but not as often as before and I enjoy working at the hospital. It's like a second home to me."

They chatted some more after finishing their lunch when Hiroshi reached over and gently grasped her hand in his. "Sakura, I am glad to have met you. I think that we really click and I hope to get to know more about you."

She was caught off guard by his advance and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yamataka-san, I-"

"What is going on here, Sakura?" A familiar and angry voice loomed over their table causing them both to look up in unison.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned, surprised that he was back in Konoha.

He turned his head towards Hiroshi and dark eyes flickered down to their hands. Sakura removed her hand from the man's grasp and the aforementioned man's eyes met with Sasuke's. "Sakura, we need to talk."

"I don't know what is going on but I am having a date with Sakura. The question is who are you?"

"That is none of your concern and this date is over." Sasuke hissed, grasping the man's collar and pulling him up to his feet with his right hand. Hiroshi grabbed his forearm in protest.

"Actually, it is as I have every intention to marry Sakura."

At his words Sakura felt the air instantly grow thick. She wanted to speak up but was cut off by the Uchiha.

"Remove yourself from my sight and what gives you the right to call her by her given name? Show some respect."

"I don't hear you calling her Haruno-san."

Sasuke glared at his words. "I never have and never will."

He lifted up his left hand which was completely wrapped in bandages and Hiroshi started to panic. "You're the Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Who's asking?"

"Look, we have gotten off to the wrong start. I will walk away and not give you any trouble just let me go." Hiroshi replied, raising both hands in defeat.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke up and he looked at her, his gaze instantly softening and the man had noticed it.

He then let go of Hiroshi and the man ran off to get away as far as possible from the two of them.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you were never coming back." She asked in surprise as the black-haired man occupied the seat across from her where Hiroshi sat moments ago. He visibly grimaced at her words and tried to conceal it.

"I should be asking you questions instead. What the hell did I come back home to?"

"Ino set up a blind date for me behind my back. Answer my questions now." Sakura demanded, folding her fingers together on the table.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his jet black hair. It had gotten slightly longer then the last time that she saw him after the war ended five months ago. "I finished my mission ahead of schedule. I don't want to ever see you on dates again, understand?"

"No, what gives you the right to say that? We are not in a relationship and I didn't even know you were on a mission; I thought you had left Konoha for good." She shot back causing Sasuke to pause slightly. He would not deny that as it was the absolute truth. Sakura and he were not a couple and he never did get a chance to tell her because he had to leave in the middle of the night.

Sasuke locked eyes with her and took a deep breath. "What if that was my intent?"

"What?"

He unclenched his fists and reached out towards her hands, taking them in his own. "Do you understand now?"

"Hmm... I don't know what you're getting at." Sakura teased with a mischievous smile.

"I'll take another approach then." Sasuke replied and before Sakura could respond he leaned closer to her and grasped her chin.

His lips fell on hers and it was so heartfelt she could feel pleasantness in her stomach.

Sasuke broke the short kiss and stared at her, searching Sakura's eyes for any emotion that she would have towards what he just did. Whether it was outright rejection or acceptance; in his heart he wished for the latter.

"Sakura."

"Y-yes?" She asked, flustered from his kiss and cheeks bright red like tomatoes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Nodding she answered with 'yes' and he visibly relaxed, allowing his shoulders to slouch slightly. Sakura let out a small laugh, earning a confused look from Sasuke. "What's so funny?"

"That Ino's matchmaker skills had failed yet again. She's never been able to do it for anyone successfully in Konoha."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Of course she has."

"Really who?"

"Us, Sakura."

* * *

 _ **Alright, I have the next chapter ready but I just need to review it before posting it!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 2 – No Filter**

"You don't look to happy today." Ino observed, earning a sigh from Temari.

"Is it that obvious?"

Sakura's eyes looked down onto the plate across from hers and the salmon sashimi was impaled with two chopsticks. "Judging by the stabbing I would say it's as clear as day."

"Don't get me wrong, I love the man but he is just so… what's the word…" Temari replied, at a loss for the right word when Hinata chimed in.

"Childish?"

"Inconsiderate?" Ino followed and all three girls looked over at Sakura. "Why is everyone looking at me for?"

"Don't you have a complaint about the Uchiha?" Temari asked, curious about how their relationship was progressing.

"I honestly don't, at least not so far. Sure he acts differently around other people but it's who he is. And the word you're looking for Shikamaru is slothful."

Ino's ears perked up. "What do you mean differently? Isn't he always so serious and cold?"

Sakura let out a laugh. "Sasuke-kun is but once he opens up to you it's like there's another person. So far I've only noticed it when we are alone and not around a lot of people. I take that back, no people in sight. He's very much an introvert."

Hinata was also curious. This was a whole new side of Sasuke that they never heard about. "Is he the type that gets embarrassed easily?"

"Very much so." Sakura answered. "To describe him would be like there is no filter when we're together. He's alright with holding hands and giving a quick peck here and there but I think its progress given that we have been dating for only a month so far."

"How did he ask you out then?" Temari inquired.

"I was in the middle of a blind date that Ino set up and he basically scared the poor man away. Unexpectedly he kissed me and asked if I would be his girlfriend. I was very surprised by the spontaneity."

Hinata smiled. "A jealous Sasuke? That is very out of character."

"Who knows?" Temari spoke up. "Sounds like he might be a romantic man, which is better than how Shikamaru asked me out."

"Oh yeah, you never told us the story, spill!" Ino exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Alright, I was in the village to meet with Shikamaru to set up a meeting with the Kazekage and Hokage. When we finished he walked me to the village gates like usual and instead directly looked me in the eyes and asked 'Could you be my woman?'" Temari explained, remembering it like it was yesterday, even though it was a few months prior. "I answered I would and his reply was 'How troublesome.' I think he figured he would get shut down and realized that he had dug his own grave."

"I..I don't know what to say." Hinata softly spoke while Ino and Sakura tried hard not to laugh.

Temari burst out laughing instead. "Maybe I was crazy myself to accept but we both care for each other and other than him being too lazy to be humanly possible, he is a great guy. I don't think I could see myself being with anyone else to tell you the truth."

The girls finished their dinner and said their goodbyes as Sakura headed home. She barely got to the front door when it opened, revealing Sasuke with a worried look on his face.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I got worried since you said you were going to be back at 6:30 PM and you're an hour late. I was just about to go look for you." He answered and she could see that it was genuine.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"It's natural, you're my girlfriend and I want to make sure you're safe." Sasuke told her and stood by the door putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Home. I snuck inside through your balcony, that you left slightly opened by the way, to see if you were okay. You should lock everything before you leave."

She grinned, he was such a worry-wart. "Sasuke-kun, could you stay with me for a bit?"

He turned his head slightly, avoiding her eyes to hide his embarrassment. "Tonight?"

"Yes."

Walking back inside, she motioned to the space on the couch next to her and he complied. She then leaned on him and placed her head on his shoulder. Sasuke stiffened slightly but then relaxed, realizing that he actually enjoyed this proximity and it wasn't off putting.

It was then that he knew that when he was around Sakura he could be himself, with no filter to hide behind.

* * *

 **Alright, next chapter coming soon!**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 3 - Carnival**

"Are you going this weekend?" Hinata asked Sakura as they strolled through the downtown area in Konoha.

"Most likely not. I'm thinking of taking an extra shift on Saturday."

The Hyuga's translucent eyes widened in surprise. "But what about the carnival? Didn't you say you were going with Sasuke?"

"It's no fun going alone; he's on a mission Saturday and he won't make it back in time to Konoha." Sakura softly replied. "Besides I can keep myself busy so don't worry."

"You can come with Naruto and me." She offered but her friend shook her head.

"And disturb your date? Hinata, I want you to enjoy yourself. When was the last time that you spent time with him?"

"It's been a while, I will admit that."

With that the conversation was over and Hinata decided to drop the subject because Sakura was firm in her decision.

* * *

On Saturday evening, Sakura walked through the empty hospital halls. There were only five patients at 8 PM and it was minor cases for overnight observations for a cold spreading around Konoha.

Bringing her hand up to her face, she stifled a yawn that escaped her lips. Sakura made her way to her office and saw a shadow situated in her chair in the darkness.

"Sakura." It said and she instantly recognized the voice.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned in surprise walking over to him. "What about your mission?"

"I completed it as swiftly as I could so that I could make it in time for the carnival."

Sakura smiled and he reached over to her, pulling her onto his lap. "Sasuke-kun, I am so happy but I have to work the night shift. I took the shift because I assumed that you wouldn't make it back in time."

He grunted. "I don't know if I should be upset that you picked up a shift or your lack of faith in me that I can't keep a promise."

Resting her head against his shoulder she answered him, "You know that I have faith in your promises. Every single promise that you have made to me you've kept, including this one."

"But we can't go to the carnival tonight so the promise isn't kept." He replied and Sakura smiled up at him.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're here with me that's all I need."

Sasuke took his right hand and placed it on her head gently. "We can go tomorrow."

"If you want but you know there will be clowns right?" She asked, suppressing a giggle; that was a fear that he had only shared with her.

He stayed silent for a few seconds. "Clowns? Why would there be clowns at a carnival?"

"It's unanimous with carnivals Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Sakura, I'll be fine. If you want to go, we'll go. I can handle clowns, it'll be alright." He reassured her, but it was more like he was trying to convince himself.

"And they do have that rifle game that you like so much."

"Perfect, if a clown gets close then I will shoot at them."

Sakura brought her hand to her face and laughed, tomorrow was definitely going to be an eventful day.

* * *

 _ **Awesome, I'm caught up to day 3, next chapter coming soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 4 – The Games We Play**

Sasuke ate a piece of freshly grilled beef and chewed it aggressively as he watched Sakura being hit on by yet another guy a few tables away in the bar area.

"Teme, what's going on with you?" Naruto asked, arching his left eyebrow. "Are you mad at me or something?"

He saw that Sasuke's eyes were focused on something behind him and turned to see Sakura conversing with a blonde-haired man.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke again and looked at the chopsticks breaking in his tight grip. "Why don't you just apologize so that this can end?"

"What?" He growled at his teammate.

"It's obvious that you were in the wrong." Naruto told him, taking a slurp of his ramen.

"Why aren't you taking my side?"

"Think about it Sasuke, and think about what you have done so far because a guy had approached Sakura-chan. Whether it was deliberate or not on their part."

Sasuke slowed down his chewing, faking ignorance. "...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just last week was Zaku, she was healing him at the hospital and they would talk every now and then. When you found out that he was going to ask her out you 'admitted' yourself into the hospital."

"I came into contact with poison ivy. I was hospitalized overnight for observation, you were there you know."

Naruto scoffed. "You willingly jumped into that bush while we were sparing."

"It was an accident." Sasuke answered through clenched teeth.

"You dived right into it and I saw the brief hesitation; you knew it was poison ivy. You also requested for Sakura to be your nurse so that she wouldn't have any contact with Zaku."

Sasuke grumbled under his breath in a low voice. "Dammit."

"Should I go on?"

He held up his hand for Naruto to stop. "Fine, there's no need."

His blond-haired friend crossed his arms and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "I think I will."

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled low, narrowing his obsidian eyes.

"I'd love to!" Sakura's voice rang out and the two of them immediately turned their heads towards her and the young blonde man next to her. Sasuke could feel his blood begin to boil seeing her smiling at that man.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "The games we play for love, huh?"

The Uchiha quickly looked away from him and saw that Sakura and that man were gone. How could she leave with a man that she just met?!

"Well, I guess you've lost this battle. If only you were a little bit less paranoid and trusted Sakura-chan, who has only had eyes for you all her life I might add, and be like I was when I courted Hinata." Naruto boasted and pointed to his left hand where a simple gold band adorned his ring finger.

"You never courted Hinata, you idiot." Sasuke snapped. "You got engaged without dating even once. All of Konoha knows what really happened."

Naruto's face had a look of both fear and embarrassment. "I-I don't believe you."

Sasuke grinned. "Oh yeah? You tripped due to the uneven sidewalk not far from here and fell onto your right knee, dislocating it from the impact. As Hinata reached out her hand to help you up, you asked 'Will you-' and she took it out of context when you were just trying to ask for her help. She replied 'yes' before you could even understand what was going on and the excitement caused her to pass out."

"How do you know that?!" Naruto exclaimed causing the other people in the restaurant to look at them.

"All it takes is a witness and then news spreads like wildfire."

"Well... at least I'm married, so there. You don't even have the guts to apologize to Sakura-chan." He huffed, causing Sasuke to stand up from his chair.

"I may have lost the battle but I'll win the war."

Naruto watched as Sasuke ran out of the restaurant and chuckled to himself. "I hope for both of your sakes that everything will work out. I can't believe he knew that though, he must have eyes everywhere in the village."

* * *

Sasuke darted towards Sakura's chakra signature and felt relieved that he had located it at her apartment. He jumped up to her balcony onto the third floor and spotted her sitting at her vanity, brushing her pink locks.

He stood there for a few seconds and she turned around feeling that someone was there. Seeing Sasuke behind the glass door, she saw a look of horror on his face and realized that he never intended to be spotted by her.

"...What is that man doing here?" The woman mused aloud, walking over to him and opened the balcony door.

"Sasuke, why are you on my balcony? I never took you as a voyeur."

The Uchiha knew that there was nothing he could say that would cover his excuse... this time. He noted that she dropped the honorific, and that meant she was upset.

"I need to talk to you Sakura."

She raised her left eyebrow. "At two in the morning? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Not this time."

"Fine, come in then." Sakura gestured to the edge of her bed and Sasuke sat down next to her.

"Look the thing is, I don't want you to look at other men as potential love interests."

"Huh?"

He carefully lifted his right hand and placed it on hers. "I'm tired of these games that we're playing, Sakura. I know that you were acting with that man at the bar area to get me jealous and that you heard about what I did because I wasn't able to trust you."

"You knew about that?" Sakura asked hesitantly, she tried to punish him for his behavior tonight and it backfired.

"I did. Sakura, I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Please give me another chance to be the man that you thought I was."

"Sasuke-kun..."

He grinned. Her mood was improving. Reaching out with his other hand he cupped her chin. "I will prove that I trust you and that I will act maturely this time."

Dropping his lips onto hers he slowly moved against them and Sakura followed suit. The feel of his lips was comforting and pleasant. It felt like home to her, where she belonged.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter done, more coming soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 5 – Test**

Sakura groaned when she heard the alarm go off and draped her arm across her face. Without opening her eyes she softly spoke. "Can you turn off the alarm?"

There was only silence and she paused for a few seconds. "Dear?"

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked over to her right to see that her husband wasn't there.

"Oh right, he has a early mission today." The woman mumbled and let out a yawn as she rolled over to the other side of the bed and turned off the alarm with a flick of her hand.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, ready for today's test?" Ino asked as they walked towards the Konoha General.

"Of course, we're the ones that are giving the test so we have no reason to be stressed, except for the interns of course." She replied. "We've been guiding them for the last six months and they have been the best group we've ever seen."

"You're confident that all four will pass?"

Sakura smiled. "Without a doubt."

* * *

Ino checked off the last report for their interns with a sigh of relief and rested her arms on the desk. "We're finally done!"

Sakura nodded. "Yup and everyone passed with flying colors. I'm so happy for them!"

"Let's go get lunch now before the rush starts at Ichiraku." The blond-haired woman suggested as she stood up from her chair.

"Ramen again? What about that new place that opened?" Sakura asked and mimicked Ino but quickly braced herself against the desk.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered and held up her hand. "I guess I'm overworked again."

Ino watched her let out a laugh and then a blank look flashed across Sakura's face. Her body began to fall to the floor but was caught by her friend in an instant.

"Sakura! Sakura!" She heard faintly before her vision went dark.

* * *

The kunochi's emerald eyes fluttered open to a white ceiling and moments later Ino's face hovering above her bed.

"How are you feeling, Sakura? Any pain?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Sakura perched her body into a sitting position and noticed that she was hooked up to an IV going into her right arm.

"Sakura, we ran tests to find the cause of your blackout today." Ino spoke up and sat down onto the bed next to her.

"It was overwork. I am a workaholic and you know it. This-"

She cut her friend off. "-It's not it."

Sakura raised her left eyebrow. "You're scaring me, Ino. Just tell me."

"You're," Ino began and then a huge smile plastered her face. "having a baby!"

The pink-haired woman sat in stunned silence for a few seconds before she parted her lips slowly. "W-what?"

"You're six weeks pregnant. I just can't believe you never noticed it!"

"You're right, there was no indication." Sakura mused aloud. "No morning sickness either and I assumed that I was simply late due to all the work since it happened previously. If it's six weeks then it was when I traveled with Sasuke-"

Just then the door to the room flee open and her husband burst inside, slightly panting with a look of grave concern.

"Sakura, what happened?!"

She realized that Ino must have called him and tears began to well in up in her eyes as Sasuke sat down on the bed, occupying the space where her friend was moments ago.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have let you go to work today. You work too much for your own good." He cursed as Ino slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke used his thumbs to brush the tears away from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She let out a laugh and looked at his obsidian eyes staring intently at her. "Nothing, these are tears of joy."

He stared at her and brought the back of his right hand to her forehead. "You don't have a fever..."

"I'm not sick, dear. Instead I have great news." She chirped and smiled at him. "We're having a baby."

Sasuke's face flashed with shock for a brief second and his eyes moved down to her stomach. "I'll be a father? We'll be parents?"

"Yup in under eight months."

He reached out to her and embraced her gently. "I never thought that I could be any happier than I already am."

Squeezing him back, Sasuke broke the hug and placed his lips gently against her forehead.

"There is so much work to do. I need to get started on the nursery by renovating the spare bedroom..."

Sakura giggled. "There is plenty of time for that. Let's go home now."

"Yes, you have to rest. I need to inform Naruto that I will have to postpone our mission. I can't have you traveling with me again; it's too dangerous for-"

Sakura shook her head. "-There's no need for that. I will be fine. I just fainted today but won't happen-"

"-You fainted?!" He exclaimed. "I will not let you out of my sight and make sure you have the proper care you need."

"I shouldn't have mentioned that." She mumbled, as Sasuke continued his spiel about how the two of them will not be travelling during her pregnancy.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 6 – Skin Deep**

"Mama, when's daddy coming home?" The small boy asked, nearly five years old, his pink bangs falling into his jade eyes.

Sakura moved them gently away from his face and saw that he was fighting back tears. She took him into her arms and embraced him.

"Very soon. He will be back in a few days." She replied and he slightly perked up.

"Do you promise?"

"With my heart."

He looked at his mother and pouted. "Can I see him now like last time in the box?"

"Ahh, we can try and hopefully he will have a signal."

Sakura picked him up and sat her son on her lap in front of her laptop. She opened up the video calling application. It rang four times before her husband's face filled the screen.

"Sakura." He breathed and she could see that he was exhausted. Sasuke looked at their son and waved his right hand. "Ren, have you been eating your vegetables?"

He nodded to the screen and reached out his hand to touch it. "Daddy, I want you to come home. I've been eating my vegetables and tomatoes too."

Sasuke smiled at that and looked over at Sakura before his eyes fell on Ren again. "I have good news, I will be home earlier than expected."

"How soon, dear?" Sakura asked, ecstatic that he would be back in Konoha for good this time.

"Maybe tonight or early tomorrow morning depending on how much ground I can cover."

Ren's bright green eyes lit up as he let out a cry of joy. "Then you'll be there for my first day of school?"

"Yes, just like planned."

They chatted for a short time and the video chat ended as quickly as it began. Just then the front door opened and a resounding "I'm home!" filled the house.

"Onee-chan!" Ren burst out and jumped off his mother's lap towards Sarada who wore a raven ANBU mask.

She pushed it up on top of her head and caught Ren in the air mid jump. His short arms tried to pull the mask off so that he could see it. Sarada no longer wore glasses and instead opted for contact lenses as it squeezed the glasses to her face when she wore her mask.

"I want the bird mask."

"Okay but be careful not to break it." Sarada told him and put it into his small hands.

Ren then jumped out of her arms and ran around the house with the raven mask.

"Mom, my mission was postponed so I can attend Ren's orientation tomorrow." Sarada announced, sitting down on the couch next to Sakura.

"Perfect, then we can all be there together."

"Dad will be there too?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes and it will be his last mission. Your father has been given a position on the Council for his efforts after all these years."

Sarada nodded and looked at Ren who was still running around. "I'm glad, and happy for Ren since he misses him so much. Except for the video chat he hasn't seen dad in a month."

"Onee-chan, can you read me a bedtime story?" Ren asked Sarada, the raven mask now hanging around his neck.

"Yes, come on. I'll tuck you into bed."

* * *

Ren was in his light blue pajamas which were adorned with small uchiha emblems as Sarada brought the covers up to his shoulders.

"Okay, what story do you want today?"

"I want another one about daddy and mama." Ren answered and it showed on his face he was excited.

"Okay, when I was twelve years old dad had to leave to continue his mission. We said our goodbye at the village gates early in the morning and watched as he left with a lunch that mom had made him." Sarada began, recalling the memory as if it was yesterday.

"That night when I went to bed, I fell asleep quickly and felt a hand caressing the top of my head. Through hazy eyes I saw dad and fell right back to sleep thinking I was dreaming."

"A while later I woke up to the sound of a faint conversation coming from downstairs. I carefully tip-toed down the stairs and poked my head around the corner. There on the couch was mom and dad, sitting close together with her leaning against him. Dad's right arm was around mom and he pressed a kiss to her head. He returned once more in the middle of the night before continuing his mission."

"I heard dad talking about how each time he had to leave it got harder to go through the village gates and that he would always return as often as he could to be with us. Mom knew that he was doing it to keep our family safe and that it was a sacrifice he had to make."

"I watched them and it was then that I knew that the love they had for each other was skin deep. A love and connection between our parents that I never should have second-guessed when I was younger, I just didn't know better."

Ren looked up at his big sister. "Second-guessed? What do you mean?"

Sarada smiled and brought her right hand up to his forehead and poked him lightly. "I'll tell you when you're older. You need to go to sleep now for your big day tomorrow, okay?"

Ren nodded and began to drift off to sleep. Sarada closed the door to his bedroom and walked toward her own bedroom when she heard someone conversing downstairs.

She looked around the corner like she was younger and saw her mom and dad in the center of the living room. He had returned earlier and watched as he wrapped his arms around mom and kissed her on the lips.

Sarada grinned and went back up the stairs to her room to give them the privacy that they needed.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 7 – Mortality**

"Careful, Sarada." Sasuke cautioned as she nearly ignited his bandaged hand trying to control her fireball jutsu.

He had come back for a visit again two weeks after he had left to find another dimension but came back empty handed.

"Dad, am I doing this correctly?" Sarada questioned, confused about the jutsu.

"You are. It takes some practice and chakra control but you will be able to make the fireball bigger than your body." Sasuke reassured her. "You have your mother's chakra control. I believe that you can do it but at the same time I don't want you to overexert yourself."

Her eyes lit up at that and she was determined to perfect it.

* * *

"I challenge you to a spar to see how much my skills have improved." Boruto announced in the school yard during their thirty-minute recess. Naruto's son was quite competitive and his goal was to surpass his father, the current Hokage.

"I accept." Sarada answered and they both went to a wide empty area far from the school. It was still visible from where they were so technically it was still school grounds.

They readied their stances and Boruto acted first, charging at Sarada. He punched directly head on but she dodged in no time and punched him in the stomach.

Sarada began to transfer her chakra to her fist and her eyes changed to red, surprising Boruto.

"You have the Sharingan? That's not fair!" He yelled, dodging this time another one of her kicks.

"I didn't gain it on purpose!" It wasn't perfected but she could definitely see every move and dodge it with ease, frustrating Boruto.

He then tried to make a fee shadow clones but only one materialized and lunged at Sarada. She then unleashed her fireball jutsu the size of a basketball as it hurled towards Boruto.

Unable to dodge it, he felt the flames burn his skin on contact as he let out a bloodcurdling scream, scaring Sarada.

Boruto fell to the ground and rolled onto his back as their teacher Konohamaru came running towards them after hearing the scream.

"What's going on here?" He asked and saw that Naruto's son was injured with burns on his arms. Konohamaru quickly picked him up and turned his head to look at Sarada.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Uchiha-san." Ikura thanked as Sakura walked into the principal's office to see Sarada sitting in a black chair along the walk with her head down.

"It wasn't a problem, but what's going on?"

He explained the situation and she was shocked over the details and Boruto's burns. Thankfully the majority were healed and he would make a full recovery.

After apologizing for what happened, both mother and daughter walked back in silence together when Sakura stopped and crouched down to Sarada,.

"Sarada," She spoke up, the silence made her uncomfortable. "Promise me that you won't spar unless it is being observed by a teacher. I'm afraid something worse will happen since you're just learning these new jutsus."

"I will now mom. I don't think I have apologized enough to Boruto for what happened."

"Good and I want you to stop using the fireball jutsu against your sparing partners or friends. It's a powerful jutsu for your age right now that should only be reserved for life-threatening situations." Sakura explained.

"Could have Boruto died from it?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes, although it might not seem like it but there are many jutsus that have a high mortality rate if not used correctly. Even if the jutsu isn't powerful, the pain from might be a thousand times worse and someone can die from that."

"I understand." Sarada softly nodded as they walked home.

* * *

"Sarada, dinner's ready!" Sakura called, placing three plates of stir fry on the dining room table. Her husband walked into the area and his eyes looked up to the ceiling.

"Sarada, come downstairs!" He called and wondered if she holed herself up in her room for what happened at the Academy today.

Sasuke looked over at his wife's worried face. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

Making his way up the stairs he walked up to Sarada's room down at the left far end of the hall. He opened the door and his eyes shifted towards the opened window. Sarada had run away.

* * *

Sarada's parents scrambled to find her and split up with Sakura going towards the training grounds and Sasuke in the opposite direction.

Both had no luck in finding their daughter but kept searching for any trace of her, hoping that she was still in Konoha.

Sasuke was around the Hokage's building when he spotted Naruto walking towards him.

"Naruto." He spoke, catching the man's attention.

"Yo." The blond-haired man greeted with a grin and then frowned seeing Sasuke's concerned expression. "What's going on, Sasuke?"

"It's Sarada. She ran away from home. Sakura and I are trying to find her."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "No she didn't, she's at the hospital in Boruto's room. I had to drop off some papers and I'm going back there. Come with me and I'll show you."

Sasuke let Naruto lead the way and followed him towards Konoha General.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Naruto watched as their children conversed with each other like the incident never happened.

"Sarada was here apologizing to Boruto and even helped changing his dressings. You've raised a great daughter Sasuke."

"Likewise." He replied with a grin. "He's definitely an improved version of you when you were his age."

Naruto nodded and grinned widely before he realized what his friend said. "Hey, I think I was a great kid; looked how well I turned out! Granted, I had a few bumps along the way but I persevered."

They both watched as Sarada changed the dressings for Boruto's right arm and Naruto broke the silence.

"You know... watching them like this I wouldn't be surprised of a future wedding between our families."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?"

"Think about it, a child with Hyuga, Uzumaki, Uchiha and Haruno blood." He explained seriously and with joy. "Sakura-chan's strength, my handsome looks, and the eyes: a cross between the Byakugan and the Sharingan. It would be awesome!"

He looked at Naruto in disbelief. "One, we're technically cousins, two, that would be terrifying and three, the child would be a freak."

"Actually Sharingan and Byakugan combined would be kind of scary now that I'm imagining it. When Hinata gets mad her eyes are really scary. Just thinking about it gives me chills if she had Sakura's strength." Naruto explained and visibly shivered as Sasuke called to his daughter.

"Sarada, let's go home, you can visit Boruto tomorrow and he needs his rest. Your mom made dinner and you know what happens when she gets mad."

"Yeah, the house gets destroyed."

"What?" Sasuke asked, watching her expression turn into fear as if she wasn't supposed to mention it. "Mom destroyed the house again? When was this?"

She sighed, there was nothing she could do now. "A little before ChouChou and I met you at your meeting place with the Hokage, about two weeks ago."

Sasuke ran his hand through his ebony hair. "...That's the fourth time then. She promised me she would be more careful inside the house."

"We were outside, dad. Mom punched the ground near the house."

Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. His wife was getting stronger with age instead of the opposite. "At least everything is alright now. Let's hurry home before there is a repeat, okay?"

Naruto and his son said their good nights to them and waited for his wife and Himawari to arrive to visit Boruto in his hospital room.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the reviews, I hope you like the chapter!**_

 _ **I needed to mention the house being destroyed as it was never brought up in the final Gaiden chapter. I wondered what house they returned to together at the end, unless Sasuke is so rich that they have more than one property. Or maybe Shizune got builders to repair it by the time they returned... hmm...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 8 – Mission Impossible**

Sasuke's entire body ached in unspeakable pain when Haku had attacked him. His vision started to blur but recognized that Naruto was fighting the boy extensively. Slowly, out of exhaustion, he closed his eyes as a blurred Sakura ran towards him.

He found himself standing in the middle of nowhere. Darkness engulfed the area and it stretched on for what looked like forever. He could see his hands as if they were emitting a pale light like the rest of his body.

"Sasuke." A deep male voice called out him and he turned around to find himself facing a tall handsome man.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, staring straight into his ebony eyes as they stood ten feet away from each other.

"I am you. And what you will be ten years from now." He answered, dressed in black from head to toe with a light grey vest. Sasuke eyed the left bandaged hand curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"Am I dreaming? How is this possible?"

The older Sasuke nodded and outstretched his hands. "You could say that. This is currently the border of the living and the dead. Sasuke, your road to revenge will not be what you think it will be. You may not care about bonds but you cannot lie to yourself about the people who are precious to you. You understand, right?"

"All I care about is one thing. That is my personal mission. If you were me then you wouldn't try to prevent me from finishing it." Sasuke retorted, feeling his blood boiling at the thought of the Uchiha massacre carried out by his own brother.

"I do and you will eventually know the truth but you will waste years pursuing it and lose precious times with the one you love."

The Genin raised his right eyebrow. "I don't have anyone I love."

"But you do, and you've been pushing her away all this time so she won't get involved in your revenge against Itachi." The older Sasuke explained and brought his left hand to his chin. A flash of gold hit the young Sasuke's eyes; he recognized it as a wedding band.

"Am I married in the future? Is it Sakura?"

His older self grinned at him. "It depends entirely up to you."

The boy scoffed. "I've got two words: mission impossible."

"You need to stop lying to yourself and remember keep your precious people safe from harm. Nothing is impossible as long as you are focused on what is important."

"Sasuke-kun!" They both heard Sakura's voice pleading faintly in the distance.

"Your ray of light in the darkness is not allowing you to pass over. There are more pages to write in your novel, I suggest you hurry." The older version of him urged as he dissolved into the darkness.

* * *

Sasuke felt something heavy and wet on top of his torso. His eyes opened carefully to the feminine voice weeping and pink hair came into his view.

"You're... heavy, Sakura."

This caused the girl to lift her head up and cry even more but with a smile on her face as she embraced him.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy you're okay!"

It was then that he realized she was the first person to actually care about his well-being. He lifted his left arm up despite the pain coursing through it and placed it on his teammate's back.

Sakura looked shocked from what he had done but gently smiled at him once more.

"...Thank ... you." He weakly forced out of his lips. If he was in fact, dreaming about his future self or not, he honestly didn't care. Even if he was to burn all his bridges, the one person that he would want to keep by his side was Sakura after his revenge was completed.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter coming soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 9 – Trauma**

In the middle of the night as his teammates slept, Sasuke awoke with a fright, causing him to sit upright beneath the comforter. He panted and felt sweat rolling down his forehead as his eyes darted around the tent.

There, on his left was Naruto, sprawled on his back and gently snoring with mumblings of ramen.

Sasuke slowly stood up and walked out into the night, wanting get a drink of water out of the river. It was only about twenty feet away from where they made camp for the night.

Crouching down, he cupped the clear cool water into his hands and drank hungrily. Again he picked up some more and this time splashed it onto his face, hoping he would be able to fall back asleep.

The nightmare would repeat several times over the course of a month of Itachi killing their parents. He would never forget nor forgive until he got his revenge. He had to quickly get stronger, even if it meant he had to leave Konoha and stay a Genin forever.

Groggily, he walked back into the tent and slipped under the covers hoping that sleep would not elude him tonight. He needed to get a good night's sleep for the journey back home to Konoha. His wish did not come true as hours later he had the same nightmare and opened his eyes, feeling a soft hand gently stroke his head.

"Shhh, it's just a dream. It will be okay."

Through his tear-stained he realized that it was Sakura trying to calm him down. "Sakura...?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "Why are you in my tent?"

"This is my tent, Sasuke-kun. I should be asking you that question."

At that he sat up and realized that indeed he had gone into the wrong tent in the middle of the night.

"I think you were having a bad dream. You were tossing in your sleep and called out 'Itachi' as tears streamed from your eyes."

Sasuke nodded. "He's my brother."

Honestly he didn't know what possessed him there to tell Sakura everything but when he did he immediately felt a bit better; like a weight had disappeared from his shoulders. Sakura rubbed her eyes as tears welled up in them.

"I never knew you were living with such trauma Sasuke-kun."

"A lot people don't know. I think I will never be rid of this nightmare until I end his life with my own hands."

Both of them just sat there looking at each other when Sasuke broke the silence. "Could I stay here tonight?"

Sakura looked at him in shock and then smiled. "Sure."

He thanked her and lay back down, pulling the comforter up to his chest. She then put her hand on his head and stroked him again. It was so relaxing that he fell asleep in no time and managed to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto caught a few fish in the morning from the river and roasted them near the fire. Their sensei turned the fish and looked over at the blond-haired boy. "Naruto, go wake Sakura up. We need to search for Sasuke, who knows where he ran off too."

"Alright." The blond-haired boy got up and walked over to Sakura's tent. He yawned and opened it. "Oi, Sakura. Wake up we-"

There was Sakura and Sasuke, sleeping soundly together in each other's arms. His eyes widened and in shock he screamed. "They're sleeping together!"

The two opened their eyes at Naruto's voice and glared up at him.

"Why are you screaming you idiot?" Sasuke groaned, rubbing his eyes as Kakashi came into his view.

"Sasuke, what are you doing in Sakura's tent?" Their sensei asked in a serious tone. "This is why Sakura has her own tent so that 'accidents' won't happen. How am I going to explain to her parents that she got pregnant while on a mission by the last Uchiha?"

Naruto clasped his hands to his face in shock. "Sakura's having Sasuke's baby?!"

* * *

 **I have the next chapter done but there is an error when I try to upload the next chapters.**

 **Anyone getting this error too when uploading:**

 **Error Type 2: An error has occurred while processing your request.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 10 – Haircut**

Sasuke blew his bangs out of his eyes for the umpteenth time and Naruto finally snapped. "Why don't you just get a haircut? You've been doing that every minute since we've been on this mission."

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke replied back and adjusted the knapsack that he was carrying.

"It is because it's annoying the crap out of me!"

"Now, now is there really a need for this?" Kakashi asked calmly and pointed to the shop next to them on the right. "There's a barber shop here, why don't you go, Sasuke?"

"I can't just go to anyone." The Uchiha answered. "There is one I go to and besides him I don't trust anyone else to cut my hair."

Naruto and Kakashi sighed at the same time as Sakura approached them with four water canisters in her hand. "What's going on now?"

"Sasuke won't cut his hair and it's so damn annoying!" The blond-haired whined and Kakashi rolled his eye.

"I can do it for you Sasuke-kun. I trim my hair all the time."

Sasuke stared at Sakura as if she offended his ancestors and replied with a definitive 'no'.

* * *

That night they set up camp deep in the forest and would continue their journey to Snow Country. Naruto however was getting fed up with Sasuke and waited until everyone fell asleep.

Barely staying awake himself, he persevered and made his way to Sasuke's tent. Poised with a pair of scissors in his hand that he bought in the village they were previously in, he crouched down to the Uchiha.

With his left hand Naruto grasped the bangs and with a quick snap Sasuke's hair fell down onto the comforter. The sound of the metal scissors was loud in the small tent which caused the boy's eyes to open and he came face to face with Naruto.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke's eyes then focused on the scissors in his teammate's right hand and then down onto the comforter where his precious bangs now lay.

His hands went to his forehead and he was in disbelief that Naruto actually cut his hair. "I'll get you for this!"

With a quick dash, the kyuubi burst out of the tent and it woke up Sakura and Kakashi.

They came out of their own tents to a scene of Sasuke chasing Naruto who was trying not to get caught.

"Both of you stop now!" Kakashi yelled, still half asleep but he was ignored so he tried a different approach. "Whoever doesn't stop running will be stripped of his Genin rank and going back to the academy!"

Both boys stopped and panted as Kakashi let out a yawn. "Sakura, can you give Sasuke a trim in the morning so we can all sleep in peace and quiet tonight?"

"No way." Sasuke retorted earning a glare from his sensei.

"You honestly need one. Naruto cut your bangs so lopsidedly that you look like you escaped from Konoha's mental facility. And it's an order."

Sasuke gave up and decided to agree. He decided to call it a night as Naruto stuck his tongue out at him in victory.

* * *

Sasuke heard snips and snaps as Sakura diligently worked on his hair. He honestly thought that it was the most relaxing hair cut he had ever had but he would never admit it.

He felt her fingers brush through his hair as she carefully made sure that the length was even in the back.

"Alright, now I need to fix your bangs and then we're all done." Sakura spoke, cutting the left side of his bangs.

"Good." He muttered under his breath but he secretly wished that he had longer hair to make it last longer.

With what felt like a few seconds Sakura had finished. "Done, now where is my mirror?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at her rummaging through her bag and pulling out a small hand mirror. She placed it of front of him and he was stunned.

Sakura had perfectly recreated the look that he constantly wore and she didn't even do this for a living!

"Thank you." Sasuke told her which earned him a smile.

"Anytime, Sasuke-kun."

"You know what? I think I will take you up on that offer from now on."

* * *

 **I guess that error is random, at least it let me upload this one. I'll try to get the next chapter up too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 11 – Graduate**

Sakura, Sasuke and Sarada sat at the dinner table the night before her graduation at the academy. He father had come back earlier as to not miss his daughter's important day. They had finished eating their dinner but stayed seated together.

"Mom, dad," She began, catching their attention. "How was your graduation like?"

"It was certainly interesting." Sasuke answered with a grin as his wife collected the empty plates. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Sakura let out a laugh as Sasuke placed the utensils into the kitchen sink. "I couldn't believe we graduated the way we did too."

This peaked their daughter's curiosity. "I need to hear this story; all your memories from when you were Genin are the best!"

"Do you want to tell the story, honey?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura.

"You should tell it dear, I was in a Genjutsu for the majority of the test anyway." She replied as Sasuke took a seat back down at the table.

"All right. When your mother and I were on team seven with the dobe-"

"Who's the dobe?" Sarada asked, confused who he was.

"The present Hokage." Her mother explained with a smile.

"Uncle Naruto?" She gasped, surprised that this was never mentioned. She knew that they were from the same academy but from the same team? "Uncle Kakashi was your teacher right?"

"Yes, the two of them made up our team. It was early morning when we were to wait at our usual training grounds but Kakashi was three hours late. None of us ate before coming there because we were told it would be rigorous and that we would throw up."

Sarada's eyes widened at this. "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow then."

Sakura smiled. "It was a lie so that we would be motivated to pass the test due to starvation."

Sasuke nodded. "And the test was to take two bells from Kakashi in order to get a lunch even though there were three of us. I got ready and attacked head on while Naruto and your mother were elsewhere. It was difficult to get it and I remember feeling the cool metal brush my fingertips. My confidence slipped away when I couldn't take it."

"Wait, then where was mom?" Sarada asked, looking over at her sitting next to dad.

"I got caught in a Genjutsu and even after it was broken I couldn't tell reality from illusion. What I saw terrified me to my core."

"Actually, you never told me what you saw that day." Her husband spoke up, meeting her eyes. "I really wanted to know but I never got the chance to ask you."

"Kakashi was so cruel! He knew that I liked you so he showed me you covered in bleeding with shurikens sticking out from your entire body." Sakura explained as her husband widened his eyes. He never knew that Kakashi would go to that extent on a 12-year old girl.

"When Kakashi buried my body with only my head sticking out you screamed. Was it because of the Genjutsu too?"

"Yes, I thought he decapitated you in my state of panic and shock."

"Wow, this is really not helping me with my test tomorrow. Why was this so extreme?" Sarada asked, feeling a sinking in her stomach.

"I guess it was his style. Every teacher will have their own test so in a way there is no way to be prepared." Sakura told her. "If you are yourself and trust in what you believe is right then you should be fine."

"Sarada, I believe that you will pass with flying colors." Sasuke told her as a grin spread across his lips.

At that their daughter smiled and forgot about her worries. Instead she now looked forward in anticipation of what tomorrow's graduation would bring.

* * *

 **I hope they show what test Konohamaru comes up for Sarada's team in the Boruto movie!**

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 12 – White Flag**

"Take me with you Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke confidently to his back as he put his ninja boots on.

"It's too dangerous. I can't risk you getting hurt in those dimensions." He answered, turning to look at her. "I don't know what I'll find there."

"I know all that but I still want to travel with you."

Sasuke stayed silent, weighing the pros and cons of taking his newlywed wife with him. Honestly, he didn't want to be separated from her and it took all of his willpower to not walk out their door.

"Sakura, I can't imagine not waking up to you everyday and having you next to me." He replied, his eyes softening as he brought his left hand to her cheek. "If anything were to happen to you-"

"Dear, I'm not the little girl I used to be." Sakura placed her hand on top of his. "I can handle myself."

Sasuke grinned. "Honey, I know you can. I sometimes think you have more strength than I do, both mentally and physically."

Sakura watched him and could practically see the gears in his head rotating before he was to give his answer. She did not want to live by herself in their house, praying that he would come home safe every night and wanting to see his face.

Sasuke sighed; the idea of traveling on his own without her was unfathomable. He definitely would run back to her as often as he could and his progress would be hindered significantly.

"I'm waving the white flag."

His wife smiled brightly. "Does that mean I'm coming with you?"

"Yes, I've surrendered. Let's go pack some of your belongings into your bag." Sasuke said but was stopped by Sakura's hand pressed against his chest.

"There's no need for that." She chirped and walked over to their black leather couch. From behind it she pulled out her packed knapsack. "I'm all set to go."

A laugh escaped Sasuke's lips as she walked back to him and put on her shoes. "You were prepared for this, huh?"

"Of course, dear." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go if we want to make good time."

"There's no rush this time since we'll be together. Let's take all the time we need."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short length, the next one is longer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 13 – 2 AM**

Sakura lay next to Sasuke in their tent near a waterfall in one of Kaguya's dimensions. They came up empty handed again and with their luck; this one was completely unoccupied from any living creature.

She rested her hand on her stomach which she gently caressed. She was due any day now with their child.

"Sakura, I think we should head back to Konoha as quickly as possible before you give birth." Sasuke spoke up, placing his hand on her stomach as well. He felt a slight kick under his palm and grinned, their child would definitely be strong.

"I think so too but it's going to be a shock for everyone. We haven't seen anyone in a year since we've traveled."

"... You didn't tell anyone?" Sasuke questioned as she shook her head.

"No, you didn't either?"

"Hn. They will be in for quite a surprise once-"

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, gently touching her stomach. "The baby is coming dear!"

Sasuke was quick to react and picked her up in his arms bridal-style as they warped out of the dimension with his eye.

They were unfortunately too far from Konoha and there was no village near them. He hurried along as his wife felt contractions. Sasuke knew that they should have hurried back to Konoha sooner but there was nothing he could do at this point. He really had no idea how to help deliver a child and Sakura would need a hand.

Then it hit him as he recognized his surroundings. They were not far from Orochimaru's hideout and someone there should be able to help. They made it there in no time as Sasuke made his way inside the hideout only to come face to face with Karin.

"Sakura, Sasuke! What's going on?" She asked, looking at his worried face as he held his wife in his arms.

"Sakura's going to have our baby tonight and she's in need of medical assistance."

Karin nodded and motioned them inside. She pointed to a bed and Sasuke gently laid her down. "All right. I've got clean towels in the cupboards so Sasuke give me a few minutes."

"Hn." He grunted with a nod and took Sakura's hand in his.

"Everything is going to be fine Sasuke, Karin is also a medical ninja." His wife spoke up in heavy pants as the aforementioned woman burst out of the hallway toward them.

"Okay, we are ready to go. Sakura how far apart are your contractions?"

"About a minute."

"This child can't wait to get out into the world then. Okay, let's breathe Sakura, on my count."

Sasuke felt the strength in Sakura's hand increase with each exhale and pondered whether he should retract his hand from her grip. He really didn't want to lose another one.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she pushed while Karin had her head between her legs.

"You've almost done it! Keep going and- oh my god it's a head!" She panicked and backed away.

"Karin, why are you freaking out? Haven't you done this before?" Sasuke questioned with worry, earning an embarrassed smile from the woman.

"I-in theory it's doable but when you see and need to do it-"

"Have you done this before or not?!" Sakura screamed as she pushed again.

"Well, no... I've never had the chance to practice it in theory..."

Both women then began to sob in unison. One because she knew she was useless and the other was in pain. Sasuke was at a loss at what to do but he definitely couldn't deliver a baby. The only thing he could do was support his wife.

"Honey, let's breath again, hee hoo hee hoo." He spoke up and motioned the breathing technique with his hands as Karin did. Sakura copied him and pushed.

Karin rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and widened them in excitement. "It's working, the child is almost out!"

With one final push a wailing filled the hideout as Karin took the baby into her arms. She wrapped it in a purple blanket and placed it into Sakura's arms.

"Congratulations, you're the proud parents of a baby girl! Born at exactly 2 AM."

Sakura looked at their daughter and let out a sigh of relief. "She doesn't have my hair, thank god."

Sasuke raised his left eyebrow at her comment as he took the girl into his arms. "What's wrong with your hair? I don't have a preference; pink hair would have been fine."

Karin watched the two of them interact and smiled. She knew that they were perfect for each other and that their child would be loved deeply.

* * *

After getting plenty of rest Sasuke and Sakura continued their trek back to Konoha with their bundle of joy.

They came up with the name Sarada, which was a combination of their names which they happily agreed on. When they finally reached Konoha's gate they were greeted by Naruto and Kakashi.

"Yo, Sakura-chan and Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as they approached and he squinted at the baby in the woman's arms.

"Welcome back. And who is this? Did you find this baby?" Kakashi asked as Naruto peered at the baby in confusion.

"Our daughter." Sasuke answered causing them to both widened their eyes.

"Y-you knocked up Sakura-chan while on a mission?"

"I would hardly call it that." Sasuke retorted, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Congratulations you two, she's beautiful." Kakashi said, smiling beneath his mask. "Your family will be delighted once they hear the news."

"Ha! I'm telling your parents about this Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed looking at Sasuke who shook his head.

"Don't meddle in our family's affairs and besides mother and father have been waiting for a grandchild." Sasuke replied. "For a Hokage in training you still are very much immature."

"I agree Naruto. Wait until you have children of your own." Sakura told him as Sarada cooed in her arms.

"I'm only twenty. Hinata and I have plenty of time for children. We're not in a rush to start a family. But I will agree that she is beautiful Sakura-chan, just like her mother." With that Naruto rushed back to his Hokage training and Kakashi made sure that he was gone for sure.

"By the way, Hinata is pregnant too. Only a few people know and he needs to know soon. She tried to tell him on several occasions but it never works out."

"Great, a mini Naruto to wreck havoc in the village. What have I come back to?" Sasuke breathed earning a laugh from Sakura as they headed toward their home.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon! Thank you for all the reviews guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 ** _This chapter is a little bit more mature, but not enough for an M rating._**

 **Day 14 – Hunger**

Sasuke grasped the back of Sakura's head and pressed his lips to hers. He moved against them fiercely as suggestive moans escaped her parted lips, which granted him access to her mouth. Moving his tongue against hers, he moved his other hand down to the small of her back.

He groaned as their tongues danced together in unison, he could not get enough of Sakura. How he managed to survive months of not seeing her while on his mission, he couldn't fathom. His hunger for her was insatiable. She then stepped back and fell onto her back right onto their bed.

Her pink hair was slightly disheveled from his hands but it just made her that much more irresistible in his eyes.

"Sasuke, I've missed you." Sakura spoke, her emerald eyes slightly hooded.

"I've missed you more." Sasuke told her with a husky voice as he leaned down towards her, giving her a peck on her nose.

She giggled and grasped the collar of his shirt, pulling his lips down onto hers this time. Sakura's hands moved down to his abdomen and under his shirt, pulling it up. Sasuke stopped his kisses temporarily and pulled her up from the bed. He allowed her to take it off as he pulled hers off and tossed it onto the dresser behind him.

Placing his hand onto her cheek, he felt her soft skin; he had forgotten the sensation after being away from her for so long. Sakura placed her hand onto his cheek and turned them so that his back was facing the bed. With a light push of her other hand, Sasuke fell back onto the bed and she climbed on top of him suggestively.

Her breasts threatened to spill out of her black lacy bra as she inched closer to him; he could not keep his eyes off of her. Sasuke grasped her waist as she sat on top of him and reached for her bra straps.

Sakura slowly pulled her straps down to her forearms when his vision went pitch black.

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat upright, noticing that he was still inside his tent. "Shit," He cursed, running his hand through his air. "It was a dream."

He lay back down onto his sleeping bag and began to think. He was an hour away from Konoha and he wanted to see Sakura again, he missed her so much but it was nearly four in the morning.

"Screw this; I'm heading back to Konoha now."

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the short length. I think I'm getting writer's block, these prompts are definitely harder than last year's.**

 **I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for the long wait, I barely had any time to write because of my late shifts._**

 ** _I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 15 – Eye of the Storm**

Sasuke sat on the couch waiting for Sakura to finish her shift at the hospital. His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall, it was 10 PM. Sakura was an hour late coming home.

He started to worry when the front door opened to their apartment, revealing his girlfriend.

"Sakura."

She smiled, but he could see that she was exhausted. "I'm home, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded and grinned. "I was just going to come and get you. Did you just finish your surgery?"

Sakura walked over to him and plopped down beside him. "I finished that kidney transplant on time but an older man was brought to the hospital. He had a heart attack and I needed to do a bypass."

She tried to stifle a yawn with her hand but failed when Sasuke spoke. "You're tired after a long day, we should go to bed."

"I'm fine; I want to spend some time with you and know about your day." Sakura replied, waving her hands.

"Hn, all right."

She leaned into Sasuke and placed her head on his shoulder as he told her about his day like she had asked.

Her answers consisted mostly of 'hmm' or 'yeah' as she listened intently in her sleepy state.

"... I was also called into the Hokage's quarters today to discuss a mission that they want me assigned to. Naruto and Kiba would be coming with me..."

Sasuke trailed off when he heard nothing but silence from Sakura and looked down at her. She was in a deep sleep against his shoulder and her right arm was wrapped around his torso.

He looked at the time and it was nearly 1AM; it was time to get some rest. Carefully he slipped out of her grasp and picked her up into his arms.

When he arrived in their bedroom he placed her down onto the bed before slipping under the sheets himself. Sasuke turned to face her and gently tucked a strand of her pink locks behind her ear.

To him, Sakura was the eye of the storm. He would constantly feel at peace whenever she was near him and helped him from slipping into complete darkness.

For the rest of his life he would be grateful for that and for returning his feelings which he knew he didn't deserve.

Sakura murmured something incoherently in her sleep and Sasuke grinned before wrapping his arm around her; pulling her towards him. In no time at all, he fell asleep knowing that she was there in his arms.

* * *

 _ **I was getting writers block again with some of these prompts so I'm trying my best!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 16 – Even the Darkest Night Will End and the Sun Will Rise**

Sasuke sat with Shikamaru in Konoha Park at a wooden picnic bench. They watched their children, who were barely five years old, play together on the swing set.

"Everyday I look at my son and wonder 'how did I end up being a father'?" Shikamaru pondered with his chin perched on his hand.

Sasuke nodded. "I find myself with that same question. I've always wanted to have a child of my own but now that I have Sarada it feels surreal."

"Like it's a dream." They both spoke in unison.

The giggling of their children made them turn to look at them. They were both now playing on the jungle gym.

"I think I'm surprised the most at you coming back to the village and marrying Sakura. I know she had a thing for you but after everything that happened... I was certain you would be thrown in prison for your actions."

Sasuke nodded. "I was pardoned and that's when I decided to live like a true resident of Konoha."

"Well I'm glad you did. It was...strange not having you here and if you were to leave for good I don't think we would have allowed you to leave." Shikamaru grinned.

"I wouldn't have been able to do that to you guys, especially to Sakura again. When I left that night and she followed me, I wanted to turn around and stay."

"Was it mostly because of Sakura?"

Sasuke nodded. "I wanted to keep her by my side. If something happened and I couldn't protect her then I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

Shikamaru waved his hand. "Don't think such thoughts. What's important is that you're here, Sakura is content and you've both got a beautiful daughter that you're there for. You had a hard life and it's like the saying goes: even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise."

He chuckled at his friend's words. "You're right but aren't you happy?"

"I am, I love Temari and my son but Naruto is... troublesome. I pretty much do all the work and thinking for him. I wish that he would grow up a bit."

"He's still being trained by Kakashi and Tsunade. Give him some time and he will learn."

Shikamaru sighed. "I suppose so."

"Sasuke!" A voice called out and both men turned around to see Sakura waving at them at a distance with a picnic basket in her left hand.

Her husband smiled at her and waved back earning a smirk from Shikamaru. "You are so smitten with her that at the same time it's so out of character and yet it feels natural. I think she is your guardian angel."

"That she is and I can't imagine not having her in my life."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the reviews!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 17 – Raw**

Sasuke outstretched his arms as Sakura ran into them and embraced him. He did the same as her head was buried into his neck. He could feel a cool wetness and realized that she was crying.

"I thought I would never see you again." Sakura quietly said and he placed his hand on her head.

"I will always come back to you, Sakura. No matter what."

She looked up at him. "How did you get away? When I heard the news that you were killed..."

Sasuke was now confused. "What do mean by that? I was reported dead?"

Sakura nodded as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Yes, a group of rogue ninjas claimed that they killed you and had your wedding band to prove it."

He watched as she lightly tugged at the necklace peeking from under her shirt. There hanging on the chain was his gold band.

It then dawned on Sasuke who they were. "So they were the thieves that night."

"Huh?"

"A few nights ago I made camp and it was freezing cold. I left my belonging along with my wedding band because I had to chop wood to make a fire. When I came back, everything except my clothes were gone. I cursed myself for doing something so idiotic and tried to track them down but it wasn't possible."

Sakura unhooked her necklace and placed the band in her hand. Sasuke took it and placed it back on his ring finger where it belonged. "I promise I will never take it off again."

Sakura smiled at his words as he leaned down and kissed her gently. She was content that the news was wrong and that he was safely back in Konoha.

"Let's go home." Sakura said when Sasuke quickly spoke.

"I want to go back as soon as possible but what happened to the rogue ninjas?"

"They're being kept in the dungeons until tomorrow and then they will be transported to Blood Prison. Why?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I need an audience with them before the transport." He answered as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll beat them raw."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the reviews!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 18 – Out of the Woods**

Sasuke ran with Sakura as they were being chased by a powerful foe that came out of the woods in one of the dimensions that they warped to.

Not even ten minutes ago they had come across that cave that Sasuke just had to explore because it was so out of place with their surroundings.

"Sasuke-kun, a cave in a forest is not unusual."

He glanced briefly at Sakura and then back at the opening to the cave. "I know but I need to go in and check. What if that army is in there?"

She walked over to the bolder right outside it and sat crossed legged on it. "I'll stay out here, I really don't want to go in there and neither should you."

"I don't care to either but I don't want to leave anything behind. Better safe than sorry, right?"

Sasuke turned and walked in as Sakura watched his form disappear into the darkness. While waiting she scanned the area around her for any signs of life but there were none. It was strange to her, especially since there was nothing else in this dimension.

After a short time there was a resounding sound of footsteps echoing from the cave. Sakura turned her head to look over her shoulder only to see Sasuke running towards her from a far distance.

She stood up from the boulder and squinted as he came clearer into view.

"Run Sakura!" He yelled and when he was within reach, he grasped her hand.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as he pulled her towards the forest right outside the cave.

"A huge dragon lives inside that cave!"

"Sasuke-kun, dragons aren't supposed to exist!"

Sasuke glanced over at her briefly as they darted out of the woods and heard the cracking of trees behind them. "They do in this dimension!"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw the huge black dragon bolting towards them. It swatted and pushed the trees away as if they were toothpicks. "We need to get out of here, can we warp?"

"Now we can, my eye has recovered!"

Suddenly, the view before her eyes became distorted as Sasuke grasped her tightly in his arms. The dragon continued towards them and right as they were clawed, they vanished into thin air.

The two of them panted trying to catch their breaths when Sakura realized they were back outside the gates of Konoha. Sasuke still held her in his arms and she looked up at him. "Didn't I say that it wasn't a good idea?"

"You did. I will that that into account next time."

Sakura lightly slapped him on his forearm. "Next time? Hell no, we are not going to another dimension for a while.

He frowned at her words. "We need to quickly find the right dimension to put an end to all of this."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I know that but we've been traveling for a while but we should take a short break. We barely out ran that dragon; our bodies are exhausted. We need plenty of rest which we aren't getting on a regular basis."

He took her hand in his and grinned. "Agreed, let's go home."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the reviews!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 19 – Blood**

Sasuke sat on the couch in their living room after he was shooed away by Sakura from the kitchen. He had offered to help her with dinner but she didn't want him to exert himself as he had just come back from a mission.

Without having anything to do he listed intently to the sounds coming from the kitchen. Rhythmic chopping filled his ears as her knife made contact with the cutting board.

'Dicing the onions.' He thought and it shortly followed with the hissing of the frying pan.

Next were short and hard cuts which he recognized as celery. They too were thrown into the pan. 'Now the meat.' Sasuke mused as he closed his eyes and heard it bring cut into small chunks.

Leaning back into the couch he heard a different sound from the room from Sakura's lips.

"Ouch!" She hissed and Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to see her right index finger with a drop of crimson blood.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Sasuke asked earning a nod from her.

"I'm fine. I was wiping the knife with the cloth after I washed it and it cut my finger. It's just a little blood."

He then grasped her right hand in his and saw that the blood wasn't stopping. Using his chakra, he began to seal the wound as a green glow illuminated the area.

Within a few seconds it was completely healed. "Thank you." She spoke and he grinned.

"Now will you let me help in the kitchen? I can't have you getting hurt on my watch."

Sakura gave in. "Fine, but don't overwork yourself. Your chakra is low enough already before you healed my finger."

He watched as she picked up the knife again to get started on dicing the tomatoes when he took the knife from her hand. "I think you should leave the chopping to me, okay?"

"Sure, but leave plenty of tomatoes for the salad. Last time you ate them all before dinner was even ready."

He smiled. "I will control myself this time, I promise."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the reviews!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 20 – Anniversary**

Sakura brushed her teeth in front of their bathroom mirror as Sasuke showered. She rinsed her mouth and then started brushing her now nearly dry hair as her husband emerged from behind the curtain with a white towel around his waist.

He quickly grabbed his own toothbrush and cleaned his teeth frantically.

Sakura placed the hair brush down onto the counter and he then ran his fingers through his hair quickly. "I'll be home at 6:00 PM the latest after I get back from the escort mission."

"Okay, I'll try to be home that time too."

Sasuke looked at her reflection beside him. "Are you picking up an extra shift tonight?"

Sakura sighed with exasperation. "Involuntary, I need to cover an extra two hours because Ino came down with a cold before the next doctor takes over for me."

"All right, I'll wait for you to come home." He answered and dashed out of the bathroom towards their bedroom for clean clothes. "I can't believe I overslept today!"

Sakura giggled. "There are fresh clothes already laid out on the bed."

Within a few minutes he rushed back into the bathroom in black gear and grasped her shoulders. "Thank you."

Sakura felt his lips press against hers gently and he lightly poked her forehead. "See you tonight."

* * *

Sasuke walked with their client, a short man in his late sixties with a round belly towards the borders of Fire Country. He had a wagon filled with precious commodities and was afraid that he would be robbed again. The man squinted his eyes and tried to block the smouldering sun with his right hand.

"Awfully hot summer this year, no?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement as the man continued. "Back in my day it was never like this. This is why I live close to Snow Country; I can't handle the heat."

He thought about his statement and remembered that he too, had been to Snow Country for a mission when he was in team seven. After that he had gone a few times himself for supplies or items that you just couldn't purchase in any other country. He didn't mind the cold either so the weather there never bothered him.

"We finally made it." The merchant breathed and waved towards a younger dark-haired man and blonde woman who were on the other side of the border. "There's my son and daughter-in-law; I'll be staying with them for the night. Best not keep them waiting."

Sasuke replied with a short 'yes' and was glad that he could return back to Sakura.

"Hm, this is the first time that I have seen an expression on your face since meeting you. Looks like you're in a hurry to get back to your lady, huh?"

He was caught off guard by the man's keen observation. "You can tell, Ueda-san?"

"Boy, I'm old enough to be your father and I know a love struck chap when I see one. Your wedding ring gives it away too." The man replied with a smile on his face. "You've also been fiddling with something in your pocket this whole time; think I didn't see that either?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You've got a sharp eye for a merchant."

"Keeps me in business. If you're ever in Snow Country, stop by and I'll give you a good deal." Ueda offered and grinned widely.

"I will take you up on your offer." Sasuke replied and watched as the merchant reunited with his family.

* * *

Sakura laid in bed on her side, her fingertips brushing Sasuke's side of the bed. His mission had taken longer than expected as the clock read 9:50 PM.

Closing her eyes she tried to fall asleep but couldn't when she heard the bedroom door slide open. Opening her left eye slightly in the dark at the sound, she saw that it was indeed Sasuke.

"Sakura?" He whispered, checking to see if she was awake.

"You're back so late. What happened?" She asked, sitting up.

"The client was in his sixties so I couldn't travel that fast with him. I tried to get back as soon as possible but once I reached the Konoha gates it was nearly midnight." He answered, taking off his clothes and throwing them into the laundry hamper before sitting down next to her. Reaching out his enclosed left first to her she looked at him in confusion.

"Hm?"

"It's a gift to celebrate our third year anniversary." Sasuke opened his fist and she saw the small black box.

Gently taking it out of his hand she opened the box to reveal a tiny cherry blossom necklace that was carved out of diamonds. Even in the moonlight's glow it shined brightly.

"It's beautiful." Sakura told him as he took it out of the box and moved her hair to clasp it around her neck. He placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

"A very fitting gift for you. A beautiful necklace for my beautiful wife."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the reviews!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 21 – Midlife Crisis**

Sasuke watched as Naruto poked at the Chashu slice in his ramen instead of scarfing it down like he always does.

"What's up with you?"

The kyuubi let out a long sigh. "I'm so exhausted and I just want to crawl into a hole."

"You're the most hyper, well only hyper person that I know in Konoha. You've got Hinata, a baby on the way and you're one step closer to becoming Hokage. What's there to be depressed about?" Sasuke explained which earned another sigh from Naruto.

"That's just it, those are steps towards adulthood. We can never go back to bring teenagers like we once were."

"You're not having a midlife crisis on me, are you?" The Uchiha questioned, pushing his empty ramen bowl away from himself.

"I think I am. Think about it Sasuke, we can never go back to how we were before. No more pranks or irresponsibility."

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't you mean how you used to be and are? I never once have acted that way, even as a child. And you just pulled a prank on Sakura a week ago at the hospital."

Naruto waved his hand in disagreement. "Nah, that wasn't a prank."

"You used the Henge no Jutsu and impersonated Sakura giving people fake medical advice. How is that not a prank?"

The blond-haired boy again disagreed. "Meh, that was just a typical Tuesday."

Sasuke face palmed. "Sakura beat you up because of that and you needed to be admitted for two days. Is that also a typical Tuesday?"

"Pretty much."

The Uchiha sighed as he continued eating his own ramen.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the back porch with Sakura as she took a bite of watermelon.

"What's got you so pensive?"

That snapped her husband out of his daze. "Naruto. He's having a midlife crisis."

"That's pretty normal actually. I sometimes have small ones when I feel overwhelmed."

He arched an eyebrow at her words. "Really? From what?"

"Mostly my work. I sometimes think, was being a doctor what I really wanted my career to be?" Sakura replied, glancing over at Sasuke. "Sometimes I feel like pursuing another career, one that isn't so demanding of my time. But who has the time for that? We need to make a living."

"Sakura, if you want to go back to school and study, then do it. We can afford it; money is not an issue."

"But that money-"

"-Is an inheritance which is more than we can spend in this lifetime. I'm sure my family would approve as well." Sasuke finished for her, grasping her hand in his.

"Thank you, but I don't want to make any decisions now." She said, placing her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the reviews!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 22 – Baby Shoes**

Sasuke walked through the busy streets in Snow Country and tightened his cloak. He was slightly cold but he would definitely survive in these temperatures.

The snow gently fell onto his hood and shoulders as he brushed past villagers purchasing items from the local market.

Vendors were packed with items ranging from produce, cloth, jewellery and weapons. Sasuke quickly walked past the vendors when a particular item had caught the corner of his eye.

There was a pair of white leather baby shoes and he glanced at them when the vendor spoke up. "Interested in purchasing those?"

He turned to look at the older man that was bundled even more than he himself was. "How much are you asking?"

"$7.00."

Sasuke looked from the man to the shoes once more. "I'll take them."

He handed the man $10.00 and placed them into his bag before flinging it onto his back.

"Your change, sir."

The Uchiha held up his left hand. "You can keep it."

The older man smiled. "Thank you, have a great day!"

Sasuke grinned and left the stall to return to Konoha.

* * *

Sakura cradled Sarada in her arms on the sofa when the front door opened.

"I'm home." Sasuke announced as he took his shoes off.

"Welcome back!" Sakura called out as he walked over to them.

He sat down next to her and pressed his lips to hers. Next, he placed a kiss on Sarada's forehead and she cooed in response.

Sakura watched as he pulled out a pair of snow white baby shoes with snowflakes etched on the sides in the leather.

Her eyes lit up in surprise and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "They are so beautiful, dear!"

"I picked them up when I was passing through Snow Country and I just had to purchase them for Sarada."

Sarada giggled and stretched out her hands, grasping one of the shoes.

Sakura laughed. "Sarada loves them too!"

"We can try them out tomorrow when we go into town and see if she will try to kick them off like the last pair." Sasuke said and his wife shook her head in disagreement.

"I have a feeling that she will wear these shoes for sure."

The next day Sakura was right and Sarada kept them on her feet when they left in the morning until they returned home.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter coming soon!  
_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 23 – Plural**

Naruto looked at his two friends in both shock and amazement as they told him the news.

"Is this real? I'm not being pranked right?'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond-haired man and held up his hand which was grasping Sakura's.

The gleam of two engagement rings hit Naruto's eyes and his smile widened.

"Naruto, does this look like Sakura and I are joking? We're engaged and planning our wedding."

"So, as in plural? The two of you will be the Uchihas?" Tears began to stream down Naruto's eyes in joy. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Umm, how did you know that word?" Sakura asked and it caused their emotional friend to stop crying.

"Oh, Hinata's third cousin needed a tutor so I volunteered to help him."

"So what have you taught him so far?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing so far but I've only been tutoring for two weeks. I am learning more from him instead of the other way around..."

Sakura smiled and was genuinely happy that Naruto was learning because he was never the studious type in school. It was good practice for him to know the basics before he took the position of Hokage.

"Ah, Sasuke who will be your best man?" Naruto asked pouting and giving puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke scoffed. "Obviously you, who else would it be?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out and hugged him as Sakura giggled.

Their wedding was definitely going to be a one of a kind.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update and there are a couple upcoming chapters where I just got bad writer's block so they are a bit short.**


	24. Chapter 24

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 24 – Day Trip**

"I think that we need a vacation." Sasuke spoke up as he lay next to Sakura. He was on his back looking up at their white ceiling.

His wife was in the same position. "I agree; we work way too much."

"I believe you work the hardest out of the two of us, Sakura. Just two days ago you pulled a 24 hour shift at the hospital."

"It wasn't a 24 hour shift. It was only 20 hours." She corrected and Sasuke turned his head to look at her.

"And you slept there for four hours so technically it was a 24 hour day. I didn't get to see you for the entire day."

"…I guess so if you put it like that. I want a vacation too but where would we go? I don't want to move from this bed let alone pack and travel."

Sasuke grunted. "Neither do I. We got back from traveling a week ago but this would be something for us instead of a mission. How about somewhere relaxing… a beach maybe?"

Then in unison the two of them turned their heads towards each other.

"That place?" They asked together and Sakura felt a burst of energy.

"Sasuke, let's go to that dimension that you accidentally came across. It was the closest to paradise. The ocean as far as the eye could see, palm trees, the beach and the fresh air."

"Not to mention that island would be completely deserted. We would have the place to ourselves, no loud neighbors and plenty of alone time." Sasuke chimed in earning a giggle from his wife.

"You mean no Naruto right?"

"Especially him. I need some time apart from him. On our last trip together a year ago everything went wrong." He remembered. "Naruto got buried in the sand digging a hole for god knows what that caved in on him, he got sunburned because he used tanning oil instead of sun block, and had a fit because he forgot to pack ramen so he was forced to eat real food. That was just the first day."

"Dear, it was a day trip. It was only one day."

Sasuke sighed. "It felt like it was at least a week."

Sakura turned onto her side and faced him. "How about we make it a week this time? Just the two of us?"

Her husband grasped her head gently and pulled her lips towards his. "That would be paradise."

* * *

 **Next chapter coming up!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 25** – **Plant Your Trees, Watch Them Grow**

Naruto watched as his five year old son, Boruto, played with Sarada in Konoha Park. Sasuke looked as Sarada built sand castles with the boy when he caught his best friend starring at him.

"What?"

"I just can't believe that you're back for good and that you are also a father."

Sasuke snorted. "I'm more surprised that you're a father and a great one at that despite being busy as a Hokage."

"I need to make as much time as I can because children grow up so fast." Naruto replied. "Plant your seeds and watch them grow."

That caught the Uchiha's attention. "I agree. Children are like seeds which require love, care, nutrients and attention."

"Never thought you'd say it like that. It sounds like you're talking about your tomato plants."

"I think children are very much like that and as parents we need to be there for them so that they can nurture and grow. I'm not doing a good job though."

"Sasuke, don't beat yourself up. You were there when Sarada was born, her first words, hell you and Sakura taught her how to walk together!" Naruto comforted and smiled brightly. "I know that you travel a lot but you really are a great father. You even visit as often as you can after traveling great distances."

Sasuke honestly felt a weight off his shoulders when he heard it from Naruto's mouth. "Sakura tells me the same thing and I do agree with her but hearing it from you it makes me relieved."

"Hey, we're brothers and we'll always be there for each other and our family."

The Uchiha smiled sincerely. "Agreed."

* * *

 **Next chapter coming up!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 26 –** **Boarding School**

Sasuke stifled a yawn as their homeroom teacher Iruka drawled about upcoming school events and he looked outside the window on his left.

Only a few days and he would be transferred to a better institution that was suited to his level by his parents.

He was studious but this boarding school that he was sent to this time wasn't for him. It didn't challenge him enough and he could pass all the exams with his eyes closed. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he actually studied for anything.

"…And last but not least we have a new addition to our school."

This peaked Sasuke's curiosity. A transfer student this late in the school year?

"Please come in and introduce yourself." Iruka beckoned as his face turned towards the door.

The other students in his class whispered among themselves in curiosity when a young female with pink hair walked into the classroom. Her emerald eyes were both excited and nervous about coming into their classroom.

Sasuke could not keep his eyes off hers and for a brief second her eyes locked on with his.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She spoke up and tucked a strand of her pink locks behind her ear. Her hair was a medium length going slightly past her shoulders.

"Thank you Haruno-san, you may take the empty seat next to Uchiha-san." Iruka told her and motioned towards Sasuke with his hand.

Realization hit him that the only empty seat was in fact next to him. He watched as she bowed and began to walk towards him. Their eyes made contact once again before she sat down and looked straight to the front of the class.

* * *

Sasuke loosened his tie and walked towards his favorite spot during lunch break. He smiled when he approached the cherry blossom tree and placed his hand on it briefly before sitting down. Resting his back against it he immediately felt at ease.

He closed his eyes for a minute and heard the sound of a bento box being opened. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and wondered who it was as everyone knew that this was his spot.

Turning his body and leaning around the trunk he spotted the new transfer student with pink hair.

"Haruno-san." Sasuke spoke and caught the girl's attention. She looked up from her lunch and smiled at him.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?"

"Not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

Sakura's expression changed to surprise. "I thought this would be a great place to eat lunch and cherry trees are my favorite."

"Really?" He asked as a slight breeze blew and the pink petals rained down on them. They blended in perfectly with the girl's hair and she smiled again.

Sasuke was captivated by her for the second time that day as she shook the petals out of her hair. "Yes, since I was a little girl. My mother loved cherry trees so much that I was named after it."

"Sakura..." He breathed as he looked up at the tree then back to her to see her smiling brightly. Turning his head away she laughed slightly.

"It's alright, you can call me Sakura, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke looked back at her. "Then you can call me Sasuke."

Together they spent their lunch conversing until it was time for their next period.

Unfortunately he didn't have any classes with Sakura for the last half of the day so they said their goodbyes and that they would see each other again tomorrow.

Sasuke decided he would discuss with his parents tonight about the transfer next week that he has changed his mind. He didn't want to be separated from Sakura Haruno and stay by her side.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming up!**


	27. Chapter 27

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 27 – Social Media**

"Dating through social media?" Sakura asked suspiciously as Ino waved it off with her hand.

"It's worth a try Sakura. That's how I met Sai and we're engaged to be married."

The pink-haired woman wasn't entirely convinced. "What if I meet a creep? Sai is a nice guy so you were definitely lucky after the horror stories that I've heard."

"You need to take a chance, take a look at this profile: Sasuke Uchiha." Ino pointed at the monitor. "He's 25 years old and a total hunk."

"He is handsome..." Sakura agreed and stared at his picture when Ino clapped her hands together.

"It's settled then! One date coming up!" She exclaimed and grasped the mouse in her hand, clicking on the 'send request' to Sakura's horror.

"Already? But I wasn't mentally prepared yet!"

* * *

Sakura fidgeted with her black knee length dress as Ino lightly slapped her on the shoulder.

"You need to calm down. I gave you a vial of pepper spray and I'm in the parking lot if you need me, okay?"

Sakura nodded as her best friend cheered for her and she got out of the dark metallic grey Jetta. Walking into the restaurant she was greeted by a waitress named TenTen.

"Are you here to meet someone or would you like a table?"

"I'm here for 'Uchiha'."

"Ah yes, please follow me." The waitress ushered and Sakura followed her. It wasn't long until she realized she was being led to the VIP section of the Japanese restaurant.

She thanked TenTen and opened the door to see her blind date sitting at the table. He looked up and stood greeting her politely with his outstretched hand.

"Hello, Haruno-san, I am Sasuke Uchiha."

She took his hand and shook it as he smiled at her. "I'm Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, please sit down." He offered with his outstretched hand. "So, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm the head surgeon at Konoha General..."

Sasuke cut her off. "That was on your profile. Something that you didn't put online."

Sakura let out a small laugh. "Sorry, I haven't dated in a long time so I'm out of practice."

He actually liked that and nodded. "Would you prefer if I go first?"

Sakura nodded and he continued.

"I'm someone that is very busy but I would like to have a wife that I can trust and in turn would trust me. I do travel a fair bit but it's for work and most times I try to avoid it all together."

"I am the youngest son in my family. I have an older brother and we both have the same professions. I myself am the director of a major corporation that has been in our family for generations."

"My hobbies are spending time inside the house and relaxing. But I do like going out at times too so I'm not a couch potato by any means. Would you like to go or should I continue?"

"Yes, thank you." Sakura replied. "I am an only child and the first in my family to pursue a medical career. My father is a supervisor at a construction company and my mother is a stay at home mom."

"I enjoy traveling but my work leaves little time for that and like you I prefer a night in but sometimes I like to go out once in a while."

"I am also looking for a husband that has mutual respect and trust in me but is also not afraid to speak his mind. I believe in love at first sight but love is something that needs to develop between two people."

Sasuke was taken aback by her. "I also believe the same but I am curious that you haven't mentioned anything about what I said about myself like the others."

"Is there something specific?" Sakura asked curiously, trying to remember what he told her.

"It is relating to my background."

"That where you work was in your family for generations? I honestly don't have a clue, Uchiha-san." She replied honestly and at that Sasuke smiled when the waitress returned asking for their orders.

"May I take your order?"

"Could you please give us ten minutes, is that alright Haruno-san?"

"Yes, it is."

TenTen blushed and averted her eyes when Sasuke looked at her, surprising Sakura. The waitress then left quickly.

"That was strange..." She mumbled but the Uchiha caught it.

"Hm?"

"That waitress acted as if you're a celebrity or something. I found it strange."

Sasuke chuckled and watched Sakura frown as she perused the menu. "What's so funny?"

"Everything. I think the more I'm with you the more I like you." Sasuke admitted. "You're definitely not like the others."

Sakura blushed at that and he watched her getting flustered. "W-well I like you as well. You're definitely not a creep like I expected but a very upstanding man."

She would thank Ino later and she felt relieved that she wouldn't need to use the pepper spray.

Sasuke was also surprised that she wasn't throwing herself at him like the others when they realized that he was in fact the heir to the largest cosmetic manufacturer in Japan; Uchiha Pharmaceuticals. Either she wasn't one to watch TV or she didn't care about billionaires.

"I am curious, do you watch TV at all?" Sasuke asked catching her by surprise again.

"No, I actually don't have TV. I prefer to read books and spend time with friends and family. Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Just curious."

It was then that he knew he finally found a normal woman that wouldn't care about his background and he wouldn't let her go that easily. Not if he could help it.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming up!**


	28. Chapter 28

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 28 – Through the Wardrobe**

Sakura walked down the stairs of Konoha High to the one place she sought solitude and relaxation: the basement.

There, on the left side just a few steps past the stairs was an abandoned classroom. Although it was never used it was clean and well maintained. In the corner of the room next to the window was a hand carved wooden wardrobe.

"I'm back." Sakura said to it, placing her hand against the door. Here she would spend her time during self-study or the occasional lunch either doing her homework, reading, browsing on her phone or napping.

Opting for the latter due to a busy day and the lack of sleep the night before, she was thankful that the first half of the day was self-study because Kakashi-sensei was MIA again while on his way to school.

She had a pillow already in there that she brought from home decorated with pink cherry blossoms and laid her head against it. Bending her knees to completely lay down she set her phone to wake her up in a few hours for lunch break. Drifting off to a deep sleep her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

"Sakura." She heard a faint sound next to her and the touch of someone shaking her shoulder. "Sakura, wake up."

Slowly coming to, Sakura opened her eyes and came face to face with Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, seeing that the wardrobe was opened and that he was looking at her with annoyance. "How do you know about this place?"

"One question at a time." He answered as she sat up and fixed her hair. "First, I came to find you as per Kakashi-sensei's orders and second I didn't. I came across this by chance looking for you everywhere. And I mean everywhere, including the girl's washroom."

"Am I really needed?"

"You are the homeroom representative and secondly, this area is restricted-"

"Shh." Sakura cut him off and placed her finger on his lips. "Do you hear that? It's Asuna-Sensei; if he catches me I'll be suspended."

"And I would be as well." He whispered as the footsteps and chatter came closer.

Asuna-Sensei poked his head inside the classroom and saw that it was deserted. Grinning at the wardrobe he placed his hand on it just as Sakura had done not long ago.

"This sure brings back memories." Hr reminisced before turning around and walking back up to the main floor.

Sakura and Sasuke both exhaled in unison in the wardrobe after hearing Asuna-Sensei leave. They both were hugging each other out of fear and due to the small space.

Sasuke just noticed their close proximity and cleared his throat. Sakura blushed and was thankful that he wouldn't see it because it was dark inside.

"O-okay let's get out of here."

"Agreed." He replied and heard her press her hands against the wardrobe door but with no luck.

"I can't open it, Sasuke-kun. What if we're trapped in here forever?"

Sasuke waved that off. "We will get out of here. I'll text Naruto and let him know where we are."

Sakura watched as the light from his cell phone illuminated the small space. He then placed the phone back into his pocket.

"He'll be here any minute, okay?"

"Alright, but can you try pushing on it this time? You have more upper body strength than I do."

Sasuke sighed and pressed his hands on opposite sides of her body. With all his strength he heaved and there was a slight sound of a crack that was clearly heard by them.

"I can't open it either. What is this door made of-"

Both of them let out a cry in surprise as she fell onto the floor followed by Sasuke falling on top of her. There staring at them was Naruto with a look of shock on his face.

"You disappeared because you were having some 'fun' with Sakura-chan?!"

She quickly sat up and pushed Sasuke off her waving her arms in disagreement. "No, Naruto. He was trying to open the door and fell on me."

Naruto shifted his eyes back and then smiled. "I can tell you're not lying so I believe you."

With that resolved they headed back towards their classroom, stealing occasional glances at each other as Naruto faced a dilemma about what kind of ramen he would eat today on his second lunch break in class.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming up!**


	29. Chapter 29

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 29 - Superheroes**

The new generation of Konoha Junior High sat together around a campfire while on a school trip telling each other stories.

They shared tales of what it was like before they were born based on what their parents told them.

"You're kidding, Uncle Naruto was like that?" Sarada asked in both surprise and disbelief as Boruto shook his head.

"Yeah, dad would pretend to be a superhero and called himself 'Ramen Boy'. He fashioned a cape out of the labels and wore a ramen cup on his head." The boy explained as laughter erupted from his friends.

"It gets better; he would show up at Ichiraku and yell that his power was the ability to slurp ramen at the speed of sound."

ChoCho started coughing as she choked on her chips. "I have no words for this... and he's the Hokage too! I don't think I would be able to take him seriously from now on."

"My father was nothing like that, he was too lazy for his own good." Shikadai spoke up as Inojin looked shocked.

"No way, I think your father is so cool! He's the Hokage's right-hand man because of his intelligence."

The rest of them agreed unanimously.

"Shikadai, your father is pretty cool but I think my father's the coolest of them all." Sarada told them proudly as ChoCho clasped her hands.

"Yeah Sarada, your father is a hero in this village along with the Hokage."

Boruto let out a laugh, "I guess our parents are superheros to all of us. I didn't think that way but I realize what my father's job is and that he tries his best to be there for Himawari and I."

The continued to sit there together until Konomaru-Sensei came by to tell them that it was now time for lights out. They would leave their conversation for another day about their heroes in Konoha.

* * *

 **This one I think was the hardest to write, I had no ideas for this prompt. Next chapter up next!**


	30. Chapter 30

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 30** \- **Apocalypse**

Sasuke watched as the world they knew and felt protected in came crumbling down. The sky was a fiery red and the moon shined with an eerie pale yellow glow as five citizens of Konoha staggered towards him.

Clutching the backpack straps on his shoulders, he bolted down the street and realized that he wasn't far from their house. Making a right turn down toward the street he ran to the front door of the eighth house on the left.

Knocking frantically on the navy blue door he heard a faint sound from the other side.

"...Who is it?"

"It's me, open the door!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a rushed voice and the door immediately unlocked. He quickly went inside shutting the door behind him and noticed her frightened expression.

She stood before him with a rifle in her hands with blood smeared on her pink blouse and stone washed jeans. He noticed that she didn't appear to have any wounds on her body and came to the conclusion that the blood wasn't hers.

"I'm fine." She reassured him reading his mind as Sasuke came nearer and embraced her tightly.

Sakura returned the hug as she felt his hand on the back of her head trying to sooth her. "You don't know how relieved I am seeing you after they roamed the streets."

"How many were there?"

"Five and there were six previously that I slipped past a few kilometres back."

Sakura felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. "I shouldn't have let you go and find food on your own. I was worried sick and praying that you would return safely."

"I volunteered and I couldn't let you go outside." Sasuke told her pulling back from the hug slightly to look at her. "I've brought enough to last us for two weeks so everything should end by then. How many tried to come here?"

"I shot two when they tried to come in from the backyard but I still got their blood on me." She answered looking down at her clothes. "Luckily I can't get infected like this by their blood."

Sasuke nodded as they walked over to the kitchen and took off his backpack, placing it on counter. Sakura and him began to peruse the contents. There was a jug of spring water, some fruits which were a delicacy and canned beef, vegetables and soups.

"Where did you find this?" Sakura asked eying the two apples. "I thought that there was no more fruit left in Konoha."

"As did I but this was in a fridge of a house North from here near the border. It was in Ino's abandoned home along with the jug of water." Sasuke answered carefully as Sakura was extremely worried about her best friend.

"So there still is no sign of her?"

"Yes and nothing about Sai either. Two weeks ago they left for that camp up north, haven't you been able to contact her?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, there is no cell signal available. I think the towers are down and the only thing that is still working is the electricity and water for now. The gas stopped working not long after you left."

"It's summer so we don't need the heat." Sasuke said, handing her a can of corn which she placed in the cupboard.

"But when winter comes what will we do?"

"This should end soon once the military swoops in." Sasuke answered honestly with hope in his voice. "I don't think this will last much longer as there are less of them than when this first started."

Sakura looked over at him and saw the worry in his eyes. Almost as if he was trying to convince himself that this will all end with his words. They walked over to the couch and she leaned against him, burying her head in his shoulder.

Sasuke embraced her tighter and rubbed circles along her back to sooth her. She relaxed beneath his hand as there was rattling at their door.

Growls and snarls echoed in their apartment but they stayed silent in each other's arms. Not long after the noises stopped and they heard footsteps receding back down toward the stairs.

"Luckily the zombies only react to noise so we'll be safe if we stay here." Sakura whispered earning a nod from Sasuke.

"Yes, we'll stay here together and get through this one day at a time."

* * *

 **Next chapter coming up!**


	31. Chapter 31

**_I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!_**

 ** _I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees due to work._**

 **Day 31** – **Reincarnation**

Sasuke grumbled beneath his breath as Naruto chatted away about his past lives that he had learned from dreams and hypnosis.

"And I was apparently a ninja that was a hero in a past life!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Ninjas don't exist and they never have. It's just a legend that they could use magical Ninjutsu."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "You need to experience this for yourself and then you'll believe me."

The raven-haired man shook his head in disagreement. "Two words: hell no. I have better things to do with my life."

"So you don't believe in reincarnation?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"No."

"Then what have you got to lose? Think of it as a test to see whether or not you will get a vision from your consciousness."

Sasuke sighed. "You won't leave me alone until I do this, right?"

"You know me so well."

* * *

Sasuke sat in a white leather seat that resembled a lazy boy but was far more comfortable.

The 'doctor' that would be performing this was named Orochimaru and the man resembled a snake as Sasuke eyed him cautiously.

"Alright Uchiha-san, I need you to focus on this crystal and listen to the sound of my voice."

"Are you going to hypnotise me?"

"Of course."

Sasuke scoffed. "That's not going to work."

Orochimaru simply smiled and began to dangle the ice blue crystal in front of the man's eyes and rocked it back and forth. The crystal was on a thin black leather string and within seconds Sasuke was under his hypnosis.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun." A voice called out his name softly and he opened his eyes only to come face to face with emerald irises. "I know you want to sleep but Naruto-kun is waiting for us."

Sasuke was confused as to what was going on when he reached for his eyes and rubbed them only to feel a light coolness on his left ring finger. He started at his hand in surprise at the simple white gold band.

'I'm married?' He thought as the woman's hand grasped his and he saw the matching gold band on her finger too. The cherry blossom tree that he was laying under on her lap had blocked the sunlight from hitting his face.

"Come on, dear. You don't want to be late." She urged and he stood up with her. The young woman smiled up at him and he couldn't help himself and smiled back.

They were in the backyard of a house that he had never seen before yet felt oddly familiar to him. He pressed his hand against the door frame when Sakura looked back at him.

"You miss him so much. I wish things ended differently from how they did."

That caught Sasuke's interest. "Hm?"

She cocked her head in surprise. "Itachi, remember?"

"That was where you and him usually parted when he went away on missions before he passed away."

"...Right. I think I'm not myself today." Sasuke quickly said hoping to change the subject and not have her be suspicious. Itachi was definitely his brother but alive and well without a doubt.

"Maybe I let you nap too long in the hot weather."

"That might be it."

* * *

Sasuke stood and watched as his best friend clad in a white cloak walked over to him. The Naruto-look-alike embraced him and they fist-bumped which he knew how to do but had never done it before.

"Sasuke, we've done it. Peace has finally come to Konoha and the neighboring countries." The man explained and continued as Sasuke looked confused.

"Our children will never have to know war and can live lives we only dreamed of."

At his words, Sasuke froze. "Children?"

His vision became distorted and Naruto's face aged slightly than it did just seconds ago when the doors to the Hokage's office opened and a mini-Naruto came running towards them along with a black-haired girl with red framed glasses.

"Dad!" They both simultaneously exclaimed and ran into their respective parents arms.

Naruto smiled at the boy and the girl embraced Sasuke tightly.

"Dad, I'm a Chunin now! I passed the exam!" She cheered and Sasuke was at a loss. 'What is a Chunin?' He thought to himself when Sakura came through the door clad in a doctor's coat.

"Sarada, I came as soon as I heard the news!" She said embracing the girl. "We are so proud of you. We should celebrate tonight. What do you think dear?"

"I think it's a good idea." Sasuke replied as the vision before his eyes began to distort once again and he opened his eyes.

Dr. Orochimaru stood before him with that blue crystal and smiled. "How was that? Are you feeling alright?"

"It was fine. I'm alright." Sasuke answered, confused about what he had seen and whether he was in fact just having a crazy dream.

"It wasn't a dream." Orochimaru spoke up. "That look on your face tells me everything. You are questioning what you saw and it was in fact your past life. I bet that if you were to have another session it will unlock another time period."

"It's okay. I think one is enough." Sasuke declined and stood up from the chair. "Do you think that history repeats itself and that we can't change our fate?"

"Yes Sasuke. It's hard to change your destiny but sometimes it's for the better because you will never know what you can miss."

Sasuke nodded and pulled out his wallet to pay for the session when Orochimaru held up his hand.

"It's already been paid for by Naruto."

At that Sasuke nodded and bid his farewell, leaving the private practice. He walked down the street to the lights and waited until the crosswalk allowed for pedestrians to proceed.

He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate and felt something crash into him. Turning his head he saw a flash of pink as he grasped the woman's waist to keep her from falling.

There in front of his eyes was the young woman from his hypnosis. The same hair color, glimmering emerald eyes and that breathtaking smile.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and Sasuke let go of her waist.

"It's alright no harm done, Sakura." He replied and realized what he called her.

"Wait, do you know me?"

"You look very familiar." Sasuke answered honestly and she looked pensive as if she was trying to remember.

"A name pops into my head... Sasuke?"

"Yes, that's right." He replied in surprise.

"You know, it feels like I know you from a long time ago but I don't know how."

Sasuke nodded. "Quite a long time ago. By the way, would you like to grab a coffee?"

Sakura smiled widely just as she had while he was hypnotised. "I would love to."

* * *

 **Thanks guys for all the reviews and to everyone that read this! Until next year!  
**


End file.
